


Your Father's Daughter

by ConsultingWriter



Category: X-Men, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableist Language (briefly), Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Homophobic Language (briefly), M/M, Wanda really is Erik's daughter, exasperated Charles, protective!Lehnsherrs, proud Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda proves just how much she takes after Erik. </p><p> </p><p>  <i> Pietro reeled back before leaning back in "They didn't tell you what happened? Wanda got in a fist fight and totally wailed on this guy, I mean, on one hand I feel kinda embarrassed for him, but it was so epic." </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Erik's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Wanda got in a fight? That was....surprising, to say the least. Wanda tended to take after Charles in temperament and preferred talking to violence. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La hija de su padre (Your Father's Daughter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727866) by [MaryHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryHolmes/pseuds/MaryHolmes)



> The language warnings have to do with someone insulting Charles, its extremely brief. 
> 
> Also, I changed the twins last name to Lehnsherr because their mother is not in the picture at all. 
> 
> I don't know where this came from and its un-beta'd but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Now translated into Chinese here: http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=135535

Erik closed the car door firmly, just this side of slamming it, and stalked across the parking lot to his children's school.

He'd been in the middle of closing a deal when the twins' school had called him and, not for the first time, asked if he could come by after classes to meet with the principle.

He was going to kick Pietro's ass this time. He'd met with the principle four times in as many months, and it wasn't even December yet. A malicious smile crept across his face, he could kick Pietro's ass himself, _or_ he could tell Charles about the boy's behavior and let his husband deal with Pietro.

Erik almost tripped over himself when he saw who was lounging on the main building's steps.

Pietro shot to his feet and bound over to Erik excitedly "Dad, dad it was so awesome, Wanda totally kicked ass."

Erik held up and hand to stop his son, Pietro could talk a mile a minute and had never really understood that most people had problems understanding him, and uttered a flat "What?"

Pietro reeled back before leaning back in "They didn't tell you what happened? Wanda got in a fist fight and totally wailed on this guy, I mean, on one hand I feel kinda embarrassed for him, but it was so epic."

Erik's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Wanda got in a fight? That was....surprising, to say the least. Wanda tended to take after Charles in temperament and preferred talking to violence.

"What happened?" Erik asked, gesturing for his son to follow him.

"I have no idea, one minute they were talking and the next she was punching him in the face! It was even a guy she likes!"

Erik paused "When you say 'likes'....."

Pietro glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, frown tugging at the corners of his lips, he was almost as protective of his sweet natured sister as Erik was, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's _that_ kind of like."

Erik's frown deepened. Wanda couldn't be at the age where she was starting to notice boys (or girls, he guessed, but either way, she was too young to be noticing _anything_ about _anyone_ ) she was only.....Erik mentally cursed. Seventeen. His daughter, his baby girl, was at the age where everyone was interested in sex.

Before he could stew on that fact, or begin planning on ways to keep the lecherous populace's hands away from his daughter, Erik found himself standing in front of the school's front office.

He pulled the door open and stepped in, Pietro trailing after him. Wanda was sitting in a chair to the left of the secretary's desk, looking uncomfortable but rebellious with harms crossed but her head held high, chin tilted upwards just a fraction of an inch.

A scowl was stretched across her face and Erik paused, she'd never looked more like him then she did in that moment and he felt oddly proud.

He checked in with the secretary and was immediately shown to the principal's office, Wanda following silently behind him.

Principal Clemmens was a woman about a decade younger than Erik who seemed strangely flustered whenever they had to meet.

She sat behind her desk, fingers laced with a stern frown firmly in place.

"Mr. Lehnsherr," she said, unloving her fingers to extend a hand for Erik to shake "I would say that it's a pleasure seeing you again, but."

Erik nodded in understanding and extracted his hand from the woman's grip.

"I'm afraid I've called you here today to discuss an...altercation," she chose the word carefully "that Wanda was involved in this afternoon."

"Pietro told me she broke someone's nose?"

"And then proceeded to kick the other student in the stomach repeatedly."

Erik chocked back a snort. That sounded like something the he would do, it sounded like something Pietro might do if provoked, but Wanda? She didn't even step on ants.

Clemmens proceeded as if she hadn't heard Erik "Unfortunately Wanda wouldn't give us her version of events, and the other student is claiming Wanda attacked him unprovoked."

Wanda immediately protested, but fell silent when asked for her side of the story.

Erik turned to look at her "Wanda," was all he said but the command was firmly implied.

She looked disgruntled, and turned away from Erik before she started to talk "I, he asked me why I couldn't go out with him Saturday so I told him about Dad's award thing and he asked why I was even going, he said it 'wasn't like Charles is my _real_ dad or anything'," she used air quotes, sneering as she did "so I told him that he didn't know what he was talking about and that if he said something like that again I'd break his face."

Erik was coldly calm—how dare some teenage punk tell Wanda that Charles wasn't her dad? Charles had helped raise the twins since they were toddlers, he was as much their parent as Erik was (and more of a parent then their mother)—and smugly proud of Wanda.

"Then that sonovabitch asked me why I was getting so wound up over a cripple, asked what was so great about a 'useless limp dicked fag in a wheelchair,' so I broke his nose and proceeded to kick his ass."

Erik's face bloomed into a twisted smile; he was viciously proud and uncontrollably outraged. He was going to kill that kid. 

The principal looked shocked "Wanda, I understand your anger but you handle the situation incorrectly—" Erik disagreed but kept quiet while Clemmens went on "you should've reported it to a teacher."

Wanda's eyebrows furrowed together "Why?" she seemed honestly confused "What could a teacher have done? Asked him not to say such mean things? A teacher couldn't have done anything, I could so I did."

Erik had to clear his throat to choke down the laugh that threatened to rumble out of his mouth.

"Miss Clemmens," Erik cut in "now that we've established what happened, what disciplinary actions will be taken against Wanda?"

The woman frowned and brushed a hand across her forehead "I understand Wanda's motivations, I do, but the school handbook is very clear on the fact that being involved in a fight is grounds for suspension; fortunately, Wanda's never been in trouble, so she's been given a three day suspension. The other student's suspension will be extended to a full week."

Erik nodded as Wanda let out a small 'okay' and pushed himself out of his chair, extending a hand to Clemmens. She returned his shake firmly "I hope this will be the last time I'll see you in here Mr. Lehnsherr, have a good evening."

"Same to you," he replied and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, giving them an affectionate squeeze.

Pietro was beside them as soon as they stepped out into the main office.

"So," he said, poking Wanda in her side "not that you weren't _completely badass_ but why'd you do it?"

Erik's scowl returned, as did Wanda's.

"He insulted Charles, about his wheelchair, and said he wasn't our dad," she mumbled, clearly still angry.

Pietro's expression was thunderous "Should've kicked him in the balls, I'll rip his tongue out if he comes near you, or me, again."

Erik honestly couldn't think of a time that he'd been so proud of his children. Apparently the need to protect Charles Xavier and his honor was something that ran in the Lehnsherr blood.

"Let's not tell Charles about this, hm?"  Erik suggested as he started the car up and put it into gear.

He might be so proud he could burst, but he knew his husband would feel differently.

The twins both cringed and the thought and nodded reverently in unison at the thought of what Charles would have to say about what Wanda had done. 

That plan went out the window when they found Charles waiting in the living room, arms crossed over his chest and his stern professor look settled over his features.

"I got an interesting call from the school today; while I was in the middle of class, asking me to come down to speak with the principal after three."

All three of the Lehnsherrs swallowed heavily, Erik was the only one with enough self-discipline not to shuffle his feet guiltily.

"Does anyone want to volunteer why I was called, or are you going to make me ask again?"

He was staring at the twins, knowing they'd crack faster than their father.

"I got in a fight," it was Wanda and Charles reeled back, shocked.

"What?" it wasn't a shriek, but it was fairly close.

"I um, I got in a fight with another student," she scuffed her shoes against the wood floor.

Charles pressed a hand to his forehead "I'm sorry, I must've misheard you, because I could've sworn you said you _got in a fight_."

All three Lehnsherrs were looking anywhere but at him.

Charles took a deep breath and tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice "And why did you get in a fight? Haven't I always told you there's always a better way to solve problems then with violence."

Erik snorted and Charles whipped his head towards him, glare fixed firmly on Erik.

"Wanda simply taught that punk a valuable lesson in way that would stick, you should be proud of our daughter Charles; she's taking after you, trying to shape the minds of a new generation and everything."

Charles visibly softened when Erik called Wanda 'their daughter'—something that he always did, no matter how many times they acknowledge Charles's permanent position in their family—and Erik started to think that he had Charles, that he'd managed to get them _all_ off the hook, when Charles steeled his glare.

"And what lesson were you teaching him, Wanda? That even perfectly nice girls can be brutes too?"

Wanda looked away, blush an ashamed blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh really, Charles," Erik huffed out "Brutes?"

"Did she or did she not punch someone in the face?" Charles challenged.

Pietro snickered "And kicked him once he was down."

Wanda and Erik swung their heads around to glare at him and Charles raised an eyebrow as his face settled into a 'please do go on' expression.

"What?" Pietro tried, gesturing to Charles "You know he was gonna find out somehow, might as well tell him right now instead of him pulling it out of us later."

Erik tilted his head, conceding the point, and Wanda covered her eyes with her hand in embarrassment.

"So," Charles began slowly, drawing the word out "let me see if I understand this; you punch this poor fellow in the face, and then you proceed to kick him, quite literally, once he was down."

Wanda's mental retort was 'he shouldn't run his damn mouth,' but she kept her lips firmly closed. She knew wouldn't be able to handle the look of disappointment _that_ would've gotten her.

Charles heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes heavenward "I suppose you are your father's daughter."

Erik snorted and a triumphantly vicious grin stretched across his lips "Damn straight she is," it was proud and caused his husband to roll his eyes.

"But," Charles punctuated "you still haven't answered my question."

Wanda finally broke under her dad's heavy gaze.

Arms crossed over her chest in discomfort "He was insulting my family, and when I told him to stop he kept on."

Charles frowned "I see. That still doesn't give you the right to hit someone, you know that Wanda."

"He called you a cripple!" She shouted, tears pooling in her eyes as those unbearably harsh words echoed in her mind, "Said you were a useless limp dicked fag!"

Pietro jerked as if she'd slapped him before his face contorted into a snarl and Erik hissed in anger, hands curling into tight fists.

Charles heaved a sigh, "Oh my darling," he held his arms out in an invitation but looked completely unaffected by the vile that slipped from the girl's lips "come here."

Wanda rocketed towards the open arms and crawled carefully into her dad's lap, curling against his chest like she'd often done as a child.

One of his strong hands stroked through her hair gently "I'm sorry you had to hear something like that," a soft kiss was pressed against her forehead "but I don't need you getting into fights for me, I've heard worse."

Wanda snarled against his chest, hands clenching into fists, tangling in the fabric of his shirt, "I'll beat them too."

Pietro and Erik let out twin grunts of outraged agreement.

"I don't care who they are, they can go to hell. You’re my dad and they can't say things like that about you or I'll kill them."

Pietro nodded in agreement and Erik grinned proudly.

Charles sighed but pressed another affectionate kiss against Wanda's forehead "I can take care of myself you know, I don't understand why you Lehsnherrs have a hard time remembering that.

"Agree to disagree," Pietro mumbled and Charles sent him a mildly displeased look. Erik beamed at him.

"You don't have to protect yourself," Wanda muffled out from her spot against his chest "we'll protect you."

"Your father's children indeed," Charles muttered fondly.

"Our dad's children too," Pietro tacked on with a wide grin, moving to settle on the ground beside Charles's left wheel.

"Indeed," Erik mused under his breath, watching his children crowd his husband, watching them show a gentle, open, love Erik hadn't been able to freely give until Charles, "Their dad's children indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you think, yeah?


End file.
